


You are a bloody idiot, you know that?

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Джулиан сопоставил некоторые моменты и пришел разбираться к Гараку в его магазин.





	You are a bloody idiot, you know that?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloody Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353292) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



> Атмосфера: Elvis Aaron Presley — Surrender.

“Вы чёртов идиот, вы знаете это?” — рассмеялся Джулиан, входя в магазин Гарака.  
  
“Доброго дня и вам, доктор, — улыбнулся Гарак. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?”  
  
“Помочь? — Джулиан иронически усмехнулся. — Вы? Вряд ли!” — он с усмешкой скрестил руки на груди.  
  
“О, я сожалею. Я не понял, что вы пришли, только чтобы ругаться со мной”, — возразил Гарак. Это было интересное начало разговора. Гараку было любопытно, куда он пойдёт.  
  
“Вы — тот, кто положил в основу нашего взаимодействия дебаты и споры, — заметил Джулиан. — Конечно, именно потому вы чёртов идиот”.  
  
“Если вы не выносите хорошего спора, мне жаль, — пожал плечами Гарак. — Я полагал, вы наслаждаетесь нашими ланчами”.  
  
“О, я наслаждался, — Джулиан приблизился к рабочему столу и оперся на него. — На самом деле очень”.  
  
“Тогда почему я идиот?”  
  
“Потому что вы полагали, я не узнаю, что вы флиртуете, — Джулиан улыбнулся. Гарак застыл. О, нет. — Или вы думали, я разберусь в этом без всякой чёртовой помощи от вас, так что всё это время вы потратили впустую”.  
  
“Доктор, о чём вы говорите?” — он боялся, что этот день наступит. Джулиан обнаружит его чувства и посмеётся ему в лицо.  
  
“Майлз рассказал мне, что кардассианцы флиртуют, споря, — пояснил Джулиан. — Что означает, вы практически умоляли меня сделать это, — он схватил Гарака за воротник и поцеловал его. — Но видите ли, вы могли бы просто сами сделать это годы назад”.


End file.
